


Birthday Story

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a cake. With frosting and sprinkles. And there were candles to go on it. Jim was in her apartment and- oh god, there was a CAKE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Birthday Story  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _There was a cake. With frosting and sprinkles. And there were candles to go on it. Jim was in her apartment and- oh god, there was a **cake**._  
>  **Author's notes:** Part of the 'Bound in Story' series. I had something else planned for today, but- I couldn't resist doing a birthday thing, since today is mine. ^^

When she walked into the kitchen, there was a cake sitting on the counter, white frosted and sprinkled, a small box sitting beside it. Jim was at the counter beyond the table, water sloshing in the old fashioned sink as his hands thrust down, a towel thrown over his shoulder. He turned, at the sound of her footsteps, and grinned a little, that grin that still made her knees a little weak, no matter how much she tried to fight it, and nodded his head at the table.

"Go ahead; sit. I'll get the candles set up for you as soon as I'm done with this." His voice was warm, easy, and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he watched her for a moment, as she gaped somewhat.

"Candles- cake- I- _what_?"

There was a cake. With frosting and sprinkles. And there were candles to go on it. Jim was in her apartment and- oh god, there was a _cake_. Her eyes widened a little, her mouth moving for a long moment soundlessly, looking for words.

"Yes, a cake. For you. I made it myself; a little- old fashioned, I know, but I like the old fashioned touch every now and then."

"For _me_?"

" _Yes_ , for you." He was stepping back from the sink now, taking the towel from his shoulder to dry his hands, and giving her an amused look, arching both eyebrows. "It _is_ your birthday- isn't it? Your twenty-third, if I remember correctly."

"I- I mean- yes, but-" She'd told him her birthday, her age, all that time ago after she'd first gotten here, after he rescued her from the shadow desert, when he'd been trying to find out who she was, and how she'd gotten there, but- she'd never thought anything would come of it. Hadn't thought to warn him about her birthday curse, or that her birthday hadn't been a day to celebrate in a _very_ long time. And here he was, having baked a cake for her, grinning and sauntering over to her, the towel set aside so he could reach for her arm.

"Good. Bones'll be here in a few minutes- he called ahead to let me know he got caught up, but he's on his way now." He was moving as he talked, leading her to the table, guiding her to sit in one of the seats, then reaching for the box beside the cake. There were candles inside, she saw as he unsealed it, and he withdrew them, counting as he did so. Buffy finally found her voice-

"Jim, stop, I- my birthday isn't something I-"

"There. Twenty three. If you'd like, you can help me set them up." He grinned down at her, offering her one of the candles, and she could see it in his eyes. That he could tell she was nervous, had been nervous for a little while now, since she'd realized her birthday was coming. He could tell, and he wasn't going to let her shy away from it regardless.

And- well. Why should she. This was a new world, wasn't it? A new dimension, a new _time_ even, over two hundred years in the future from her own time. Could that birthday curse have followed her even this far? Jim smiled, his eyebrows arching a little higher as he waited, the candle still offered to her, as if he was daring her not to accept- or maybe _to_ accept. And- she did. She took the candle, and his grin widened, and then he reached for another candle himself, even as she reached forward to press the first into the frosting.


End file.
